


Cancer ↠ Oikawa Tōru

by sweetbeankenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbeankenma/pseuds/sweetbeankenma
Summary: ❥Oikawa Tōru x Fem!OC「The baker's scent.」\\Disclaimer: All rights of Haikyuu!! go to Haruichi Furudate. Any rights for art / photos go to their respected owners.\\
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Preview

_"He's so infuriating!" You shouted out loud._  
  


_"Didn't you have a crush on him since the beginning of middle school?" Jun said nonchalantly while reading her book under the shade of the tree. You looked at her in anger but sighed because she was right._

_"Well today is the day I'm not going to like Oikawa any more," You proclaimed as you sat up from your spot and dusted off any dirt._

_"Good luck with that," Jun grinned smugly._

_"[Y/N]!"_

_You groaned as you heard his voice cut through the air. When Oikawa got closer he slung an arm around your shoulders._

_"Go on a date with me."_

_"No."_  
  
  
  
  
  


_「Coming soon!」_  
  



	2. Chocolate Croissant

The early morning was something you got used to quickly as you were waking up to something that you loved doing.

You were kneading the dough for the third batch of bread that morning as it was busy as ever. But thankfully since you had to go to school, one of the owners took care of the customers as you helped prepare the food for their partner in the back.

It was a job that you unexpectedly came across but thankful that it fell into your lap. You had learned how to cook at a young age as you were always insistent on being in the kitchen. But you had become more fond of baking and making sweets. Even though your parents were against you getting the job so soon and you still have school studies. You insisted that you would keep your grades up which they eventually allowed you to have the job if you proved it to them.

True to your word you managed to keep your grades up as you worked. The owners of the store only allowed for a few days but that didn't stop you from coming in once every day.

They saw how dedicated you were and they made sure that you also did your homework if you had insisted on being at the shop as much as you did.

Over the summer you managed to learn as much as you could and it also helped you get your mind off of Oikawa.

Despite having a crush on him for so long you were able to focus on what you loved and it was an easy distraction. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't slip in your mind from time to time. Even now, while you cut the dough into even parts and putting them to rest his stupid grin came into mind.

While his grin was on your mind so was the thought of sneaking a glance of him at school crossed your mind.

Then you thought of school and when you went to check the clock on the wall the horror on your face caught the owner's attention.

"Late?"

The sly undertone in their voice and smirk didn't go unnoticed by you as you rushed to take off your apron and rub your hands together to try to get the flour off of them.

They handed you a bag as you rushed out of the back room.

"Maybe this will tide over your teacher," they said with a wink, "Be careful getting to school!"

You had a croissant stuffed in your face that was sitting in the back for a while and you muffled a quick goodbye before busting out of the shop.

The school gates were in eyesight after a five minute run and you ran through them as they were about to shut it.

"You gotta stop doing this, [Y/N]," one of the school faculty members said with a chuckle.

You waved them off as you jogged to the school to swap out shoes. You heard the bell ring in warning that classes were about to start. You reached up to the third floor in record time but still had to run to the opposite side of the hall to reach your class.

So when you were running you noticed that Oikawa was still at his locker. It looked as if he was saying goodbye to a female student, who walked away to get to class.

Oikawa closed his locker door and heard footsteps running up towards him. When he glanced up he saw you running towards him with a bag in hand. He smiled inwardly as he was going to get another gift so early in the morning. As you were about to reach him, he opened his mouth to greet you.

But instead of stopping, you kept running.

You gave Oikawa a weird side glance as you saw him about to say something but you couldn't stop to hear what he would have to say as you were definitely going to be late to class. When you got to the class door that was around the corner, you slid open the door as quick as you could and heard your name being called out for attendance.

"Here!"

Some classmates laughed at your entrance while others shook their heads.

You closed the door behind you and quietly dropped the bag of goods at your teachers podium next to her as you went to your respective seat.

"As much as I love the sweets you bring, you need to start coming to school on time, [Y/N]," your homeroom teacher said with a smile.

"Smooth," Jun, your close friend said when you sat down, "Also you got flour on your face."

You quickly wiped the flour off and gave her a sheepish grin.

When Oikawa got to his class the teacher didn't pay no mind as he went to sit next to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi paid Oikawa no mind even as Oikawa turned his whole body towards him. It was when Oikawa cleared his throat for the tenth time that Iwaizumi put his pencil down and shot a glare at him.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something," Oikawa whispered urgently.

Iwaizumi gave him a blank stare as Oikawa waited for a reaction. But seeing as he wasn't going to get one he immediately told the story of what happened in the hallway.

"And the weirdest thing, she smelled of a bakery," Oikawa said as he placed a hand on his chin in thought.

"Who would smell of a bakery?"

Iwaizumi couldn't hold it in any longer and let out the loudest laugh which he was immediately shushed by the teacher. Yet he didn't care as he looked at Oikawa while wiping a tear from under his eye.

"Can we go back to the part where she just kept running?"

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined.

The class went by as quick as it could and by that it went by slowly. When the lunch bell rang the students immediately got up out of their seats to get some food while others brought out their own food.

Jun was talking animatedly to you as you nodded while walking with her to get some food. The two of you usually got food from school and went to eat under one of the trees close by. It was a nice day and you ate peacefully.

After Jun explained what had happened last week at a party she went to you guys threw away your trash and headed towards one of the restrooms. When you guys walked back into school that was when Oikawa was going around the school yard talking to all the third year females and trying to get the scent of what he smelled earlier.

When you walked out of the restroom, a student came up to you and told you that your homeroom teacher was looking for you to talk about future careers. You told Jun you would meet up with her at class and walked around the corner to the teacher's room.

You knocked softly on the door and saw your homeroom teacher as well as a couple of other teachers eating their lunches. They were talking among themselves after you all had exchanged greetings.

"[Y/N]! Thank you for meeting with me. The cookies were wonderful, by the way!" Your teacher said enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you enjoyed them. I'll have to let my boss know," you nervously stated as you rubbed the back of your neck.

"Well go ahead and sit down, this will take a moment," They said as they shuffled some papers on their desk and pulled out a small folder with your name on it.

"I wanted to check up on you and see what you have decided to do after high school."

You had your hands in your lap as you sat and you looked up at the teacher with a smile.

"Well, I would like to continue to be a baker after school."

The teacher grinned and wrote down in your file, "Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less. I just have to ask, to make sure of course, is this what you really want to do?"

"Absolutely," you stated. The confidence in your voice did not waver when you spoke to your teacher.

"That's all I needed," They said giving you a smile of encouragement, "You may go ahead and get to class."

You nodded and stood up, "Thank you for your time."

Before you could leave you heard your teacher speak up.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" They pulled out a piece of paper from one of the filing cabinets and went to hand it over to you.

"Maybe see if you could set up a booth for the school festival in a couple of weeks!"

You looked over the paper and it was an application to sign up for a spot.

"Thank you! I'll definitely ask if it's possible to do," you held the paper close, afraid it'll disappear.

You closed the door behind you and held the paper up once again. A determined smile was plastered on your face as you went back to class and a plan formed in your mind.

As you got back to your classroom and closed the door, Oikawa popped out of the classroom right next to yours. He waved goodbye to some of the students there and sighed in defeat. He had yet to find the girl who smelled of a bakery.  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Melon: I told myself_ ** **_I_ ** **_wouldn't_ ** **_. But lemme just send out the first three chapters of this fic. ʕ ꈍᴥꈍʔ_ **


	3. Poppy Seed Muffin

After school the next day you were one of the last students to get out of the classroom as you were still jotting down notes for a quiz coming up. Jun had wanted to wait for you but you told her that she could go on ahead to not miss out on the boy's volleyball practice.

Once you were satisfied with the notes you packed everything up and pushed in your chair. You noticed that it's already gotten pretty late so you hurried your pace down the halls. The noise from the gym was heard throughout the empty halls and grew louder as you got closer. Despite the distance from Oikawa you made it a small routine to walk past the gym to catch a glance of him.

As you walked by the open gym doors you saw his mop of hair chatting away to some girls as the rest of the team was cleaning. You laughed slightly at Iwaizumi keeping Oikawa in check as he ran Oikawa over with the ball cart. It was a fun sight to witness as you continued on with your walk.

When Oikawa looked up to glare back at Iwaizumi, his eyes caught the sight of your hair as you turned from the doorway and disappeared from sight.

Oikawa quickly looked at Iwaizumi and grabbed his wrist, "Sorry ladies! We must go now!"

The crowd immediately made noises of disapproval as Oikawa dragged Iwaizumi away and back to the lockers to grab their things.

"We have to hurry and catch up to her!"

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a look, "Her?"

"The girl from earlier! I'm sure it's her!"

The two of them grabbed their belongings as quick as they could and ran out of the gym. They got to the school gates and looked on either side on which way you might have gone.

Iwaizumi spotted you in the distance, "That might be her!"

Oikawa took a glance at where Iwa was looking and started bee-lining over to where you had gone.

Before they could get any closer, Oikawa held out his arm to stop Iwaizumi who almost tripped.

"Huh? Why are we stopping?"

Oikawa sheepishly gave him a look, "Well I'm not sure if it's for sure her so let's just observe for now."

"Stalking," Iwaizumi stated blandly, "You mean stalking."

"Iwa-chan, now is not the time," Oikawa said as he pulled him towards a bush to try and conceal them.

The two watched your retreating figure go a bit further until it walked into a bakery.

"You know you've done a lot of dumb stuff, Shittykawa. But this definitely takes the cake," Iwazumi ranted on as he wasn't paying attention to Oikawa's movements.

"You have almost the whole female and some male student population falling head over heels for you. But you choose to follow someone that you barely even see their face an-."

Where Oikawa should've been was completely empty and Iwaizumi looked up to see a mother and child giving him a weird look. He quickly stood up and gave them a small nod in return which they just looked away. As they walked off Iwaizumi took a glance towards the bakery shop he saw Oikawa open the door and walk in.

In return, Iwaizumi only shook his head and started walking home.

When you heard the door chime signalling a customer you greeted them with your back still to the door as you were tying an apron around you.

"Hey!"

The sudden tone of the voice startled you but what was worse was that it was awfully familiar. When you turned around you saw that it was Oikawa standing in the bakery you've been working at the whole time to get your mind off of him.

It was surreal to see the one person you were getting away from to only be standing right there.

Shock was written all over your face as Oikawa was now able to take in your features. But his heart skipped a beat at the sight in front of him.

He quickly recovered and cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?" You asked innocently.

"Why did you trick me before?" Oikawa blurted out.

You took a step back from his accusation, "Excuse me?"

"Yesterday morning, you were running at me with a present but then you just kept going!" Oikawa explained with a huff.

The events from yesterday played through your head as you thought back and then remembered when you passed Oikawa in the hallway that morning.

Then anger shot through your body as you glared at Oikawa, "What do you mean gift? Why would I have given you one?"

"Have you seen me?"

You gave him a blank stare, "No."

"Don't you lie!" Oikawa shot back, walking closer to the counter.

Both hands were held out to the side in an 'oh well' fashion as you looked away, whistling. The actions caused Oikawa to fill with anger himself.

"Girl's usually get me gifts all the time," Oikawa explained.

You rolled your eyes at him, "You're so full of it. I don't get why you expect me to get you one. I bet you don't even know my name."

"Ye-Yes I do!" Oikawa stuttered.

"Then what is it?" You hummed.

"Ari."

"No."

"Suzu."

"Nope."

"Mai."

"You're awful, I don't get why I thought you were attractive."

Oikawa gave you a smirk, "So you have seen me before."

"Now I wish I didn't see you as you don't even know my name!" You shouted back.

That in turn started the bickering and with the bickering, one of the owners peered out from the back.

"You two need to stop acting like an old married couple."

"We're not!" The both of you shouted at the same time.

You grumbled and looked away from Oikawa as you had just jinxed yourselves. While you were glaring at nothing, Oikawa took this chance to really look at you. He was kicking himself, wondering why he hasn't seen you around at school. He took in all your features and when you took another look back at him a small blush formed but he looked towards the sweets in the display.

"Can I get a couple of muffins?"

The question caught you off guard but you obliged and picked out the muffins he asked for. He took them after paying and sat at one of the small tables in the bakery.

The actions made you wary but you looked away as the door chimed again and a customer came in. You smiled warmly at the regular customer and greeted them openly.

Oikawa was sitting and watching your interaction. He desperately wanted you to smile at him like that when he walked in the store. That was when he decided that he was going to make a better impression on you and open up to him.

As the customer received their things and paid they left after saying good bye after a small chat with the owner. It was just you and Oikawa again so you started sweeping the front area.

"Why do you work here?" Oikawa's voice cut through.

"I like making sweets," You gave a short reply.

Oikawa hummed, "But you're young. Why not go hang out with friends?"

"As much as I love spending time with my friends, I love doing what I love," You stated, giving him a small smile.

Oikawa saw the happiness radiating from you as you continued cleaning the glass and taking out the trash. Fresh pastry smell filled the room as you returned after a while and placed more sweets on the display.

"Did you make these?" Oikawa asked as he walked up to the display.

You nodded, "I started earlier but had to come to school. So with some help, this was the result!"

Oikawa looked at the sweets and noticed how delicious they look.

"Hey, [Y/N], it's getting pretty late. Go ahead and take some sweets. We'll handle the last customers," your boss walked up and patted you on the back.

"Good job today!"

You nodded with a smile and went to take off your apron. You took your bag from off the corner you left it and said goodbye to the owners.

When you were walking out the door, Oikawa jogged up to you after throwing away his trash. He walked beside you for a moment and it confused you.

"Can you make me some bread milk some time?" Oikawa asked, cutting the silence.

You hummed in thought, "I'll have to think about it. Maybe when you know my name."

"[Y/N]."

"What! I thought you didn't know it!" You said in disbelief.

Oikawa winked at you, "Your boss said your name."

"Oh, of course," You rolled your eyes.

"So now you will?" Oikawa said slyly.

"Maybe!" You said sending him a wink yourself, "But I have to go, my house is this street."

Oikawa held out his hand, "Let me see your phone."

You gave him a side glance, "Why should I?"

"Just do it," He grumbled.

As you pulled out your phone, Oikawa took it from your hands and quickly typed in it. Before he was finished he took a quick photo of himself and handed it back to you.

"Let me know when you get home," he said, walking off.

"I'll think about it," you called back.

Oikawa paused his steps a few paces away, "Oh, [Y/N], you smell pretty good."

"Oikawa, I didn't picture you as a weirdo," you stated as you hurried away from him.

"I'm not! I promise!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**Melon: Thank you for reading!** _


	4. Chocolate Brownie

You looked at your phone in disbelief the next morning.

There were over ten text messages from Oikawa and you think to yourself was it really worth letting him have your number.

You decided to fully wake up before reading his messages so you did your business in the bathroom and put on your school uniform. When you sat down to eat breakfast, that was when you pulled out your phone to read what Oikawa had to say.

It started off as good morning messages and hoping that you have a great day. Then he asked if you could come to one of his practice games against Karasuno. You messaged back then and told him that you had some obligations at the bakery but you could try to see if you could make it.

Immediately after you sent the text you got another string text of emojis and a 'I hope to see you there!' message.

You shook your head at his antics and left your home towards the bakery.

When you got there it was bustling with customers as it usually was. You immediately went to the back and put on your apron after washing your hands. There was freshly baked bread in the oven that you helped take out and put it on a tray to take to the front.

Some of the customers greeted you warmly as you shared the same greetings back. You cleared up any tables of trash and helped packing orders at the front.

When you went to the back once again, one of your bosses showed you how to properly make a few pastries that are now in season. You give your undivided attention and make sure to take mental notes on how your boss made the pastry.

"And when you get back from school later I'll have you do it by hand," they said brightly.

You were excited to learn but then your mind went back to Oikawa's messages and you deflated a bit.

"Oh, I was actually invited to go see a practice match by a friend, but I can always tell them--"

"Nope. You should go!" Your boss sternly stated.

Your mouth went agape, "But the pastry! I would love to learn how to do it!"

A hand was placed firmly on your shoulder, "I can always have you make it tomorrow. But you should go, was it the gentleman from the other day?"

"Y-Yeah it was," You said, suddenly nervous.

Your boss chuckled and placed their hands on their hips, "I like him! You should go and get to know him!"

The nod you gave was slow and full of hesitation but the smile your boss gave was reassuring.

"But you should get going, it's almost time for school," they said as they took a glance at the clock.

You gathered your things and headed out of the bakery. The entire way to school you grumbled to yourself at your misfortune but overall you were kind of excited that Oikawa wanted you to be at practice.

When you walked into your classroom you saw Jun at her desk and when you sat at yours you immediately told her what was going on.

Her eyes were wide with surprise that Oikawa had asked for you to be at the practice game.

"I don't think he's the type to ask anyone to see him. Usually they just show up," Jun stated.

You nodded in agreement, "Maybe he asked to get on my good side for milk bread."

"I mean it's worth trying," A sly smile was directed at you.

"You already got enough danishes."

When it was the end of the day and time to head to the gym, you were confused on where you could stand. But Jun, a casual in this part of town, led you towards the stands with the rest of the crowd. You would've been surprised by the amount of people showing up just for a practice game but it was Oikawa after all.

The other team, Karasuno, had walked in and you had to admit that some of their players were pretty cute.

The teams warmed up and were about to start but you realized that Oikawa wasn't part of the team. You grew worried as the practice game was getting started and you looked over at Jun.

"Uh, is Oikawa not coming?"

Jun patted your shoulder, "He'll be here. He has a knee injury that he usually takes care of from what I've heard."

You nodded in understanding and bit the inside of your cheek nervously.

You were impressed with the way Karasuno played as they took the second set from your school team. But suddenly cheering pierced your ears as the crowd around you witnessed Oikawa walk into the gym. You winced at the sudden increase in sound level but you watched as Oikawa scanned the crowd waving at everyone.

Though when you two locked eyes he sent you a wink.

To which you rolled your eyes at and looked away from him.

Oikawa talked to the coach for a moment and joined the team on court. You could tell the drastic difference in mood he had set. You watched in awe as he scored points back to back. Oikawa didn't look to be nervous at all as he went to serve again and before he did for the third time he looked directly at you once more.

You saw a small smile he sent your way before turning back around and waiting for the whistle.

In the end, Aoba Johsai lost the practice game but for you the admiration that you had for Oikawa came back in full force. You watched the way he was a pillar for his team and despite him acting so different off the court, he was definitely someone you would want on your team.

While the team was talking among themselves you watched from the stands as a female ran up towards Oikawa. You watched as he looked surprised but the warm smile directed towards the female made your heart drop.

She took his hands into hers and she talked animatedly to him. Oikawa's attention was solely on hers and with your gaze you felt as if you were meddling into a conversation that you should give privacy to.

Jun saw your sudden change of behavior and looked over to where Oikawa was. She put two and two together then grabbed your hand.

"Wanna go back to the bakery?"

You nodded with a sad smile, "Yeah, I was going to learn a new pastry."

"I'll be honored to taste test your pastries."

You laughed at Jun's words and followed her out of the gym.

The rest of the evening after the practice game was spent with Jun and her bosses perfecting something new to her and you forgot all about what happened between Oikawa, at least at that moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Melon:_ ** **_I_ ** **_literally got this fic all planned out in a day then_ ** **_wrote_ ** **_the first 5 chapters in two days. I hope_ ** **_you_ ** **_guys like it so far!_ **


	5. Cake Pop

After school you stayed in class to help with the clean up as it was your turn to do so. You straightened out all the desks and swept any trash that was still lingering.

"Hey, [Y/N], did you need anything else done? We just finished our tasks," one of your classmates asked.

You shook your head in response, "I should be good, thank you though! Have a great day!"

They said their goodbyes and left, closing the door behind them.

You continued sweeping up the room and after a few moments you heard the door open again.

When you looked up you saw Oikawa close the door gently behind him and made his way over towards you.

"Oikawa," you said quietly, "Can I help you with anything?"

"Where did you go yesterday?" Oikawa asked a few steps away from you.

You gripped the broom handle tightly and looked away from him, "I had to go to the bakery, I was taught to make a new pastry."

Not exactly a lie and you really didn't want to bring up how close he was to the girl you had seen him with.

"You could've said goodbye," Oikawa said taking a step forward.

You took a step back from him and rolled your eyes.

"Well, you already seemed busy so I didn't want to bother."

Oikawa took another step and when you took a step back you backed into the wall behind you.

He then grabbed your chin with one of his hands, forcing you to look at him, "Busy with what?"

His smirk on his face ticked you off as you growled slightly in annoyance.

"I don't know, I suppose one of your fan girls."

That made his smirk only grow bigger, "Are you jealous?"

You then pushed his hand away that was holding onto your chin and rolled your eyes. You had wanted to finish your task and get out of school. But you felt your arms being grabbed and the broom dropped from your grasp.

Oikawa pinned your arms against the wall.

Your irritation made you turn to glare at him but instead you were surprised at how close his face was to yours. A blush immediately coated your cheeks and he gave you that same smug look with a half lidded eye look.

"You don't need to be jealous," Oikawa's soft tone gave you goosebumps.

The moment you stopped breathing was when Oikawa had flicked his eyes down towards your lips that were parted slightly open. The vulnerable state you were in right now made him want to kiss you right then and there.

But it took everything in him to back off of you after getting the reaction he wanted.

You took in a deep breath of air to calm yourself and you closed your eyes for a moment.

The moment was then ruined as Oikawa asked when he could be getting some milk bread. To which you picked up the broom and ready to hit him with it.

The walk to the bakery was quiet as Oikawa had left after Iwaizumi found him in the classroom and yelled at him for missing out on practice.

As you opened the door to the bakery, one of your bosses waved you over and showed you the application you've given to them a few days prior.

The application was filled out and your boss grinned at you with enthusiasm.

"Wait, really? You'll let me do it!"

Your boss nodded in confirmation, "I think you've been ready. But the catch is you'll be doing this by yourself."

You started stuttering and your heart dropped in disbelief.

"Don't start second guessing yourself now," they said, laughing at your reaction.

"I believe in you. Now you just got to figure out what you want as your menu and see if anyone could help."

Your immediate thought was Jun but you didn't want to take away her time at enjoying the school festival. But it wouldn't hurt to ask her.

You were sure that if everything was prepped the day before then you could easily have everything handled with two people. The thoughts were scurrying around in your head as you were thinking of the possibilities and you stood in front of your boss in silence with a hand on your cheek in thought.

When you snapped out of it was when your boss waved a hand over your face and offered that you could start writing everything down at a table.

Since it was the weekday, it was definitely a lot slower and you took that chance to get everything written down.

You took examples of what sweets you could make from the display case.

"Hey, what would be an easy transition in making sweets so I don't overwhelm myself?"

Your boss didn't turn while they were wiping down one of the glass displays, "Well that's up to you. I won't give any hints though."

Their laugh made you huff in annoyance but they were right.

If they were going to give you this experience then you'll take it head on.

When the bakery was about to close you asked to take some sweets that hadn't sold and you had a box of various, potential items for the menu. You hummed a tune as you eventually had almost half of your list done and you know how to make them by heart.

One of the items were milk bread. Which you were a bit reluctant to make but the thought of Oikawa flashed in your mind.

You kind of wanted to impress him with your baking skills but also it was a recipe you had made over and over again at the bakery.

Though when you got home, finished some homework and laid in bed for the night. The thought of what happened earlier between you and Oikawa made you groan into your pillow.

Maybe you'll take off the item in spite of him.  
  
  
  
  
  


_**Melon:** _ _**hello** _ _**,** _ _**I** _ _**hope you have a great week!** _


	6. Chocolate Chip Cookie

For the past few days you hadn't seen a lot of Oikawa. But that didn't mean he wouldn't send texts throughout the day while you were at the bakery or even during school. When you passed the gym you overheard a couple of the students talking about the upcoming volleyball Interhigh and how they want to be there to support Oikawa. Then you realized why he was so busy and took a peek inside after hearing that to see how dedicated everyone was to practice.

You watched as Oikawa went again and again on his serving and you could see the beads of sweat run down his face. He didn't seem fazed by anyone around him and he was a completely different person from his goofy nature outside of volleyball. You were inspired by his determination and you thought of a way to wish him good luck.

As well as the team, of course.

So the next day you decided to wake up a bit earlier than normal to get to the bakery and make some sweets for the team. You planned on making some mini tarts and cookies for them. While on the side making milk bread for Oikawa as he's always wanted.

You started off getting a decently heavy pot and putting it on the stove. You whisked in flour, milk and water until it was a smooth consistency. You brought the mixture to a simmer and stirred until it began to thicken. After about ten minutes you set the mixture into a bowl and wrapped it to set aside at room temperature.

You then began on the dough for the bread by getting the bowl of the mixer stand and combined flour, sugar, yeast and salt. The ingredients were mixed for a few seconds until everything was combined. You then added the wet ingredients of egg, milk and half of the mixture you made earlier. You let everything work together and knead for about 5 minutes while you went to clean up some of the dishes.

When everything looked pretty put together, you took a different bowl that was lightly coated with butter on the inside. You lifted the dough out of the mixing bowl and shaped it into a ball to be placed into the new bowl.

You were glad to have woken up so early because the dough needed to rise for about forty minutes. In which you started on a simple chocolate chip cookie dough and made your mixed fruits for the tarts.

During that forty minutes you had made most of the cookies and the tarts were in the oven when you checked on the dough.

When you saw that the dough had doubled in size you punched it down a bit and scooped it out of the bowl into your work surface. The dough was then cut in half and formed into balls again to rise for another few minutes. You checked again on the tarts that were then ready to be taken out of the oven and set to the side to cool down.

You grabbed a loaf pan from one of the shelves and began to butter the pan for the dough. You took the dough and rolled the balls out into an oval shape but not too thin. You folded the dough into each other three times until you made a log. With the newly shaped log you placed it on the pan and repeated the steps with the other dough ball.

The dough rested once again for another forty minutes and in that time you had found a basket not being used to place the sweets in. You arranged the tarts and cookies in a uniformed fashion and cleaned the remaining dishes.

Once the timer went off for the dough you brushed the tops of the log dough with milk and placed it in the oven.

While you waited for the bread you took some time to eat some delicious pastries from the front and ate breakfast in peace. You checked the bread from time to time and nodded in satisfaction as it was coming along nicely.

After you saw that it started to puff up and golden brown along the edges you were able top take it out and let the bread cool.

Once you were sure that you were able to cut into the bread you held your breath, but when the bread didn't deflate you gave a sigh of relief. You let your owners take the other loaf of bread to sell at the front as a special and took the rest into the basket with the other goods.

You checked the time once more and saw that you had plenty of time before practice had ended to give it to the team.

The bosses wished you good luck for the turn out as you left the store and made your way to school.

You held onto the basket nervously as a nervous feeling washed over you. It was the same feeling you would always get when you would prepare a new pastry that you were taught and had to make it for the owners.

But you didn't have time to turn back as you reached the doors to the gym and peered inside. The team was wrapping up for the morning practice to get ready for classes. You saw that some of the fan group for Oikawa was talking animatedly to him and you noticed Jun and Iwaizumi talking to themselves on the side.

You immediately walked over to them and greeted them warmly.

Jun spotted your basket first and wiggled her eyes at you to which you rolled your eyes at but sneaked a cookie for her.

"Who are those sweets for?" Jun said but with a mouth full.

You looked at her in disgust while Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but smiled warmly at her.

"I was actually going to give it to the team," you said as you directed yourself towards Iwaizumi.

He looked at you in surprise, "For us? What for?"

"Well for the Interhigh coming up. More like a good luck gift for everyone," You explained nervously.

Iwaizumi smiled brightly at you, "You really didn't have to do that."

"Oh it was nothing!" You said sheepishly. Jun giving you a side glance look with a smirk to which you ignored.

"Hey guys! We got a present!" Iwaizumi stated to the rest of the team.

Immediately as he said that it seemed that everyone had forgotten their tasks and surrounded you. Even Oikawa left his fan group to come towards you with a bright smile.

"Oh! My sweet [Y/N] has brought us something?" He said happily.

You rolled your eyes at him and went to set the basket on the bench close by. When you took off the cover, the team erupted in excitement. They were ready to grab whatever was in the basket but Iwaizumi held up an arm.

"Let's all get in a line and we can all grab something, okay?" He stated sternly.

The team complied and you watched as they took what they wanted to eat in their own little groups.

Oikawa was standing beside you the whole time and placed an arm around your shoulder.

Goosebumps once again washed over you as he whispered in your ear, "Thank you for making milk bread."

The simple gesture made you blush but you were glad that he had noticed.

Once the team had picked what sweet they wanted and Iwaizumi chose his you watched as Oikawa picked a slice of the milk bread.

He returned back to you and took a bite into the soft food. Oikawa hummed in delight as the pleasant taste filled his senses. You were trying not to watch him but you were anticipating his reaction to your baking skills.

Oikawa sensed that you were looking at him but when he turned to look at you the shift in your eyes immediately went elsewhere.

He tore a piece of the bread and called your name. When you turned to his voice to answer the piece of bread was shoved into your mouth. The action caught you by surprise but you melted from the food in your mouth.

Oikawa smiled genuinely at you, "It's delicious, thank you so much."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Melon: Writing this makes me want to bake so many sweets and now milk bread._ **


	7. Cheese Danish

An older man answered the door as you knocked early in the morning.

It was the weekend and you were woken up by your phone buzzing non-stop by Oikawa who was begging you to come meet him. You read the messages and locked your phone to simply roll over and go back to sleep. But no sooner had you done that your phone started buzzing again and this time with Oikawa complaining that you had left him on read.

You huffed at his persistence and ended up where you were now.

The gentleman at the door looked incredibly intimidating at first but held a warm smile on his face when he greeted you.

“Good morning, how may I help you?” He asked.

You looked around nervously, “Oh, I’m looking for Oikawa. He asked me to come visit?” 

The man in front of you brightened up after you had said that.

“He’s in the back of the house!,” He stepped aside to allow you in, “He’s practicing with the little turds. Let me show you the way!”

You followed behind the older man as he spoke along the way.

“I’m Ukai. If you need anything or if anyone bothers you, please let me know!” 

You smiled softly at him, “I’m [Y/N], it’s a pleasure to meet you!”

When the two of you got closer to the back you heard yells of children and Oikawa’s familiar voice mingled in. Ukai opened the sliding door and you stepped out to see Oikawa with his arms folded and watching over some kids who were playing a practice game. You were impressed at how easily they played and gave a small smile to Oikawa when he caught your gaze.

Oikawa told the kids to take a small break and jogged over towards you, “[Y/N]! You made it!”

“I felt like I didn’t have a choice,” You said with a playful smirk.

“Another girl?” One of the boys from the group came up to you guys, with a bottled drink in hand.

You raised an eyebrow at Oikawa, “Another girl, huh?”

“Takeru!” Oikawa shouted, placing a hand quickly over the boys mouth.

“It’s okay. You’re prettier than the other one,” Takeru spoke honestly after a small struggle to get Oikawa’s hand off of his face.

You blushed lightly at the young boy’s words, “Oh, thank you. That’s very kind of you to say.”

Takeru nodded but was pushed away by Oikawa.

When Oikawa came back he was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “Sorry about him. That’s my nephew, Takeru.”

You waved off his words, “It’s okay, he’s cute!”

“Not cuter than me,” Oikawa said defensively.

“Hm, if you want to think that,” You said with a wink.

Oikawa gasped dramatically and held onto his chest at your remark. But his antics were cut short when Ukai came behind him and smacked Oikawa on the back of his head.

“The little ones are ready so get back out there,” Ukai sternly said with a look and you looked away guiltily as if you were the one who got in trouble.

Oikawa nodded swiftly and went back to the group of kids and started giving out instructions. During that time you watched the kids train and Ukai came up from time to time to give a drink or make small talk. At first you were uncomfortable standing alone but you were having fun watching the kids practice.

At some point Takeru noticed you doing some motions out of the corner of his eye and when he turned he saw your arms in a receiving motion.

“Would you like to learn?” Takeru came up towards you with a ball in hand.

You sheepishly laughed and scratched the back of your neck, “It’s okay! You should practice with everyone!”

Takeru shook his head.

“It’s okay, Oikawa always has me practicing,” Takeru explained, “Let me show you how to receive.”

You learned how to properly position your arms to receive before Takeru made any moves to actually send a ball your way. When he deemed you worthy of receiving he took a few steps away and gently tossed the ball.

It was a light toss and you received the ball almost perfectly.

The excitement bubbled in you as you learned quickly but when the motions started getting faster the ball would veer off to a different direction than intended. Takeru brushed off your apologies and kept sending you more tosses.

It was a fun time and you didn’t realize how much later in the day it got.

You heard Oikawa’s voice dismiss the class and the bustle of the kids gathering their belongings filled the air.

“Will you come back next time?” Takeru said as he beckoned you to come with him to get his things.

Oikawa had then come up after saying goodbye to some of the kids, “Oh you should come next time! You looked like you were having fun.”

“Oh, well if you guys would like me to come back then I’ll do my best to make it!”

You smiled brightly at the two of them and Takeru broke a small smile but quickly left to talk to his friends.

“Thank you for coming again,” Oikawa said softly, “We can go grab something to eat when everything gets cleaned up!”

You nodded, “Sounds like a plan!”

The two of you helped put the net away as there was no training for the rest of the day. Oikawa told you that Takeru needed to be dropped off and you walked with the two of them once everything was cleaned up.

Takeru asked you questions from time to time but you discovered early on how he was pretty reserved and rather sweet. Oikawa was in his natural state but you noticed how he would check his phone from time to time and seemed to have been sending messages to someone.

You brushed it off as him speaking with Iwazumi or a relative.

After a while of walking you had made a few turns and eventually came upon a small home. Takeru said goodbye to you and gave a single nod to his Uncle before entering inside the house. Oikawa grumbled at Takeru’s manners as you stifled some giggles.

“Let me show you this pretty cool food stall I found,” Oikawa turned towards you after you guys resumed walking again.

You nodded excitedly as you walked beside him.

Oikawa observed your infectious mood and smiled slightly himself. He was excited to finally spend time with you but while you guys conversed on the way he still felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

“Thank you for inviting me to the practice today,” You said softly.

Oikawa grinned widely, “Were you impressed by my teaching skills?”

“I was more impressed on how passionate you were teaching the young ones,” You stated, looking up at Oikawa.

“I can see that you really love volleyball as much as I love baking.”

Oikawa nodded slowly, soaking in what you had said and was happy that someone could see how passionate he was with volleyball.

He took your hand in his during the walk and squeezed it softly, “I hope to be someone great some day.”

“I’m sure you will be,” You confidently said as you squeezed his hand back.

The comfort of holding each other’s hands had brought you two to not let go the rest of the way to the food stall.

Even while waiting for your food after ordering, the two of you sat in front of the food stall on some stools and Oikawa fiddled with your fingers while conversing with you. It was a great end to the day and you had delicious food with someone that you least expected to be with.

But during the whole interaction, Oikawa’s phone was buzzing from time to time with messages.

When he pulled out his phone to check on it in case his mother had asked where he was you noticed a message from a recipient named ‘Ari’. Quickly looking away not to appear nosy, you once again brushed it off as a possible relative and minded your own business.

The remainder of the night Oikawa didn’t pull out his phone to check on it and you enjoyed a night walk with him back home after eating.

  
  
  
  
  


**_Melon: Yall, I’m really sorry this chapter is late. I really didn’t know how I would want things to go with a romantic theme and stuff ʕ ﹷ ᴥ ﹷʔ ..huff. I definitely have the rest of the juicy chapters lined up!_ **

  
  
  
  



	8. Apple Pie

You didn't understand where it went wrong.

Or if you did anything wrong.

The moments with Oikawa were amazing. Ever since that day of spending time with Oikawa and watching him coach the little ones, it was non-stop communication between the two of you.

Every morning when you got to school, Oikawa would immediately greet you, disregarding the rest of the fan girls. Every day he would immerse himself with your fresh scent of bakery. It became a habit for him to ask you what you made that morning.

And every time you would shake your head keeping it a secret.

But that never stopped him from guessing or even coming to the store and seeing you while you worked. There would even be times that Iwaizumi would trash along to see who made Oikawa so invested in a person. Iwaizumi knew a lot about Oikawa's traits so it was a surprise to see a change suddenly. Iwaizumi had immediately told you about Oikawa's tactics in trying to figure out who you were when he first greeted you. To which you gave a questioning look towards Oikawa who whistled and looked the other way.

When lunch would come around, Oikawa would make it to your classroom, causing a stir amongst the students as he would come directly to your desk to have lunch with you. The first couple of days during that week, Oikawa realized how you never had lunch in hand as you were always immediately heading out in the morning to the bakery.

"[Y/N]-chan," Oikawa whined, "You need to make sure that you're eating properly."

You rolled your eyes playfully, "I will, I will! Don't worry, Oikawa."

Oikawa then grabbed your wrist and dragged you to the cafeteria to get a meal and he would go to the table that some of his team mates would sit at. They would watch in astonishment as Oikawa gave a watchful eye over you as you ate your meal.

During the times that practice would happen you were surprised at first that Oikawa would invite you to watch them personally. When you called your boss to make sure that it was fine there was an immediate yes and them telling you to have a good time. Initially you were flustered with the way that they were so quick to respond but when you watched Oikawa and the way he played you were mesmerized.

"Cheer for me, [Y/N]!" Oikawa wished before heading onto court every day that week as you parted to go to the bleachers with the rest of the fan group.

You did cheer for Oikawa, but you didn't do as loudly as most as you didn't want to draw unwanted attention. Though it seemed as if Oikawa heard you every time and would send a bright grin your way. The action would instantly make you blush and turn away from his gaze.

After practice he would ask you to wait for him to walk you home as he would help clean up but also thank the fan group that waited patiently for him. But there was one girl in particular that seemed to always be grabbing his attention and she would be a part of the group every day of the week.

Eventually it seemed that that certain girl would later become the manager for the boys volleyball team.

"I still don't get why you didn't get the position," Iwaizumi muttered quietly as he waited with you at the school gates for Oikawa one day.

You looked up at him in curiosity, "Well, I didn't really apply to become the manager."

Iwaizumi looked at you and saw you scratch the back of your neck sheepishly with a smile.

"You would've been great. Most of the team members actually asked if you could've been the manager," Iwaizumi stated.

That took you by surprise.

"Wha-! Me?"

Iwaizumi nodded and heard a ping from his phone. He sighed deeply and put his phone away after seeing the notification.

"Oikawa said to go ahead and go," Iwaizumi began walking out of the school gates, "I'll walk you home. It looks like he forgot some things."

You looked back towards the school then at Iwaizumi, 'I suppose me as well.'

The thought crossed your mind but you shook your head as you followed beside Iwaizumi.

Your doubts were immediately diminished as Oikawa had sent you a message the following weekend as he invited you once again to his nephew's practice. When you got to the home, Takeru immediately greeted you and asked if you wanted to learn some more volleyball moves. To which you immediately said yes as you saw the passion in his eyes. You were easily enraptured by what you were being taught but as you kept shooting side glances at Oikawa he would be on his phone typing quickly and putting away his phone once again.

The festering feeling didn't disappear but only became a vile spread throughout your mind.

"[Y/N]-chan! Did you wanna go eat somewhere?" Practice was over and you looked over at Oikawa and Takeru who were walking towards you.

The thoughts of last week during the time you two spent together filled your mind.

But so did the name Ari.

"No thank you," You shook your head, "I wanted to make up some time at the bakery to learn some pastries."

Oikawa's eyes flashed with disappointment at the rejection. But he nodded quickly with a smile.

"I understand, I hope you have a great day then!"

Oikawa quickly pulled you into a hug that lasted a bit longer than any normal hug should. Which turned you into a blushing mess that Takeru smirked at.

"Um, you guys too!" You said hastily before walking the opposite direction of them.

As you got to the bakery your bosses reminded you of the school festival and what sweets you would be making. During your time, you learned some of their older recipes that were classics and possible items for the menu. The thoughts of Oikawa drowned out by the smells of the pastries you made and you didn't even hear the door chime open later that day.

When you popped your head from the back to greet the customer you saw Oikawa standing there with a bag in his hand.

He had casual clothes that fitted him well and you tried looking away as you approached him.

"Oikawa, what are you doing here?" You asked quickly.

"I wanted to drop off some food for you," Oikawa said with a lazy smile on his face, "I figured you might've been hungry."

Despite baking all day you had some bites here and there. But the smell that wafted from the bag he was holding made your stomach growl loudly.

"Come and eat with me."

Oikawa placed the bag at a nearby table and took out the contents in the bag.

You set down your apron on the back counter and walked over to him, "You really didn't have to bring me any food."

He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you into a side hug.

"I want to make sure you're eating right."

The soft kiss on the cheek almost pushed you in the edge but as you saw his stupid smirk you rolled your eyes and tried not to give him the satisfaction of seeing your reaction.

"I can get you some money for this though, it looks like a lot of food," You said as you sat at the table.

Oikawa shook his head and grabbed a pair of chopsticks, "If you do I'll take this food back."

Your stomach growled again in protest.

"That's what I thought," He said with a smug grin.

The two of you began eating and the food was extremely delicious.

"Takeru seems to really like you," Oikawa said in between bites.

You gave him a raised eyebrow, "Oh he does now?"

"Yeah, he's not the type to like people so quickly. But you made a good impression on him."

Your heart filled up with warmth, "I'm glad I did good then!"

As it became later in the evening, the food containers were empty and you helped Oikawa clean up. Then as a thank you, you went to the back of the store to get a small container and the baked goods that you made earlier.

"Please take this," You said as you handed the container to Oikawa when you got back to him.

Oikawa looked at the goods with delight, "Absolutely! Anything you make will be delicious."

You smiled gently at his words, "Be sure not to eat it all in one sitting."

"Yes, ma'am!" Oikawa walked towards the entrance of the bakery, "Be sure to get home safe and message me when you do."

"I'll be sure to do so," You walked out of the bakery with Oikawa for some privacy away from your bosses prying eyes.

Oikawa gave you a long glance and leaned down towards your face.

The soft light from the street lamp illuminated Oikawa's face as he got closer towards yours. Your heart thumped loudly against your chest as you were trying to figure out if he was actually going to kiss you.

But you watch as his eyes shifted towards the side of your face and he gave a small kiss on your cheek once again.

"Have a goodnight, [Y/N]."

"You too, Oikawa," You said softly.

The wish for a goodnight was a sweet memory as you watched Oikawa's figure walk away from you.

The rest of the week you heard less and less from Oikawa. But you presumed it was from all the practice so when you were heading towards the gym during the middle of the next week you turned the corner to see Oikawa holding a girl by her waist and a hand placed behind the back of her neck.

When they pulled apart with heavy breaths you saw that it was the boys volleyball manager.

Earlier that week you remembered learning her name was Ari and the doubts that were always lingering in your mind that haunted you began to connect.

Despite going over everything in your mind as you walked down the hall you still couldn't figure out what went wrong.

Tears streamed down your face as you tried helplessly to wipe them away.

Iwaizumi's voice called for you as he passed but that only made you walk quicker and out of sight.

_**Melon: I've become a morning person but now my schedule is all out of wack and I'm tired constantly. ʕ ꆤ ᴥ ꆤʔ** _


	9. Strawberry Tart

“Oikawa!”

Oikawa turned to the feminine voice calling for him. He smiled slightly as Ari approached him at the entrance of the gym doors. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as she gently kissed him on the lips to which he returned generously.

The couple didn’t know how long they were embraced for until someone harshly shoved into Oikawa.

The annoyance immediately seeped through Oikawa as he quickly turned to see who the culprit was but cooled down immediately as he saw Iwaizumi’s harsh glare.

“It’s time for practice, Shittykawa.”

“Iwa-chan, you’ve only been calling me that for a whole week now! Will you please stop?” Oikawa whined.

“No.”

Ari and Oikawa watched Iwaizumi stalk away as they gave each other a quick glance and shrug as they followed him into the gym.

Iwaizumi, ahead of the two, grumbles to himself in distaste at his best friend’s relationship. At first when they had gotten together, Iwaizumi compared Oikawa to scum as he confessed after a month of dating Ari that she cheated on her boyfriend at the time with Oikawa. Before Oikawa could explain even more, Iwaizumi left his own room to get away from him.

But while Oikawa followed Iwaizumi all over the house he kept talking anyway. Telling Iwaizumi that he ended things with Ari immediately after finding out that she cheated on someone. Oikawa still earned a smack on his head but Iwaizumi was glad that he ended things when Oikawa did.

Though Iwaizumi wasn’t stupid.

There were times that Ari would slither back and try to talk to Oikawa from time to time. At first Oikawa would ignore her pleas to talk to him but over time that ice barrier around Oikawa began to crack.

Iwaizumi had hoped that when Oikawa had met [Y/N] things would change.

But bitterly, that wasn’t the case.

When Iwaizumi had tried following you that day that you left crying he rounded the corner towards the gym in confusion. He ruffled his hair slightly and wondered what could’ve happened. As Iwaizumi glanced up he spotted Ari and Oikawa talking animatedly to themselves as they were still arms length away. It seemed to have been an intimate moment and as Iwaizumi saw that same, love-struck look on Ari’s face and Oikawa’s warm smile that was when the pieces came together.

That was when Iwaizumi knew how much of an idiot Oikawa was.

The week had passed since you had spoken to Oikawa and since then Iwaizumi had tried his best to talk to you every day to see what was going on. But you did your best to hide yourself from him or dismiss any questions that he had.

Jun would even joke about how she was seeing more of you but took it back as she saw the pain written all over your face.

“This is why I did my best to stay away from him.”

The two of you sat under a tree one day during lunch time as you explained in detail what had happened. You were wiping away stray tears from your cheeks and you huffed in annoyance.

“I’m just going to do what I do best and follow my dreams,” You stood up with determination and went to throw away your trash.

Jun saluted towards your figure, “I will be with you every step of the way.”

“Why are you standing like that?”

Jun quickly whipped around towards the familiar voice.

“What do you want?”

Oikawa immediately shot his hands up in surrender, “I just wanted to check up on [Y/N]. I haven’t seen her for a week now and I think she’s been avoiding me.”

Jun tsked in annoyance and began walking away, “You are a dumbass from what Iwaizumi says.”

Oikawa stood there in disbelief and wanted to make a retort back but was cut off when a body flung themself on to him. A high pitched squeal emitted from the figure and Oikawa winced slightly at the sudden noise. He looked down at Ari who was grinning brightly at him and he shot her back a glowing smile.

But Oikawa’s smile diminished slightly as he looked into the crowd of students and saw your eyes glance his way but immediately turn the other way as he looked over. Disappointment bubbled in his heart as he watched your retreating form that felt as if you were walking out of his life.

A quick peck on his cheek snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked back at Ari and he realised then that he didn’t feel the same feelings that he used to.

“God, the nerve of that child acting as if he could come talk to me,” Jun rambled on as the two of you packed your school bags at the end of the day. The two of you were walking towards the direction of the bakery as Jun offered to drop you off there.

“I’ll be okay, Jun. I’ll be doing what I’ve always done and just put my effort into something that I know will love me back.”

“I’m not sure if that works that way, [Y/N]. But I’ll always be here to love you too and won't leave you for someone else,” Jun’s exclamation warmed your heart as you gave her a hug. The two of you reached the bakery and parted ways from there. Since it was a Monday you were going to be pretty busy taking inventory of what the bakery needed and got started right away as soon as you dropped your bag at the designated area.

You chatted away with the owners and the regulars that came in for some baked goods. The list was fairly simple and you made sure to take note of everything that was going to be out of stock soon.

Mondays for you were always relaxing as it also gave you a chance to organize and re-label any bins that held the ingredients. As well as that for the most part the bakery would mostly be empty apart from the usual crowd that filters in and out.

You were humming a tune from a recent anime ending and heard a chime from the entrance.

“I’m coming!” The time it took to get from the back of the walk-in fridge to the front wasn’t long but you wanted to make sure that the customer had heard you. Expecting it to be an elder man that usually came for some bread you were skipping up to the counter in a cheerful manner.

But as you entered from the back you noticed that it wasn’t the elder man that usually came. It was Oikawa and Ari who were glancing at the pastries in the farther corner.

Your heart stopped as Oikawa turned to look over at you and his face widened at your shocked expression. Oikawa had never seen you look in such a way when seeing him and he noticed how you took a step backwards, your back hitting the wall.

“[Y/N]--.”

“[Y/N]! I just got back. I can handle this!” Your boss came out from right behind you, placing a hand on your shoulder and directed you back where you came. Oikawa’s voice was mixed in your head as you were sure that he had called out your name but you couldn’t think too much into it.

You could only see the two of them, holding hands and in the bakery that was your safe haven. Just seeing Oikawa with someone else in your comfort bubble had tears threatening to spill. The back door to the bakery was open and fresh air was just in reach. Which you gladly took as you tried to take deep breaths.

While Oikawa was on the other side, his hand limply holding onto his girlfriend whom he thought would bring him happiness.

_**Melon: I hope you guys have a great day!** _


	10. Egg Custard

You huffed aggressively at the second batch of cookies that you accidentally burnt that day. The mindset that you were in wasn’t in the right space and you were terribly annoyed at everything. Even your bosses were keeping a distance to let you vent out your frustrations and peeked in the kitchen where they heard your frustrations.

“[Y/N], are you going to get that?”

You glanced up at one of your bosses who was pointing at your ringing phone. The look of surprise washed your face as you realized that you hadn’t been paying attention to the ringtone this whole time.

“Hello?” You brushed off some flour from your apron as you pressed your phone to your ear as you accepted the call.

“[Y/N]! Why haven’t you been answering?”

  
“Jun!” You rumbled out, “I’m sorry, I’ve been working on my recipes for the school festival.”

“I’ve been calling you this whole time! But I’ve been at the volleyball match for our school and we lost,” Jun rushed out.

You blinked once.

“Lost?”

Your mind immediately went to Oikawa and how he must be feeling at the moment, “To who?”

“Shiratorizawa.”

The feeling in your legs immediately wanted to give out as you let everything weigh on you. There were mentions on how much Oikawa had wanted to beat them and despite everything, you had wished to be there to comfort him.

“I--I don’t know what to say,” You said quietly, “How’s the team handling it?”

Jun looked down from the stands and winces at the defeated looks on their faces, “Not good. I’m going to talk to Iwaizumi. I’ll keep you updated.”

You end the call and look at the many missed calls from Jun. When you looked up at the burnt cookies you couldn’t even get annoyed as you previously were. Your mind was full of worry for Oikawa.

—

Oikawa looked up at the stands when he stood with his team to thank the crowd that came to support them. But that feeling of emptiness surrounded him as he didn’t see the face he had hoped to be in the stands.

He looked at the gym floor with a glare and led his team to the side of the court as they did their cooldown stretches. Iwaizumi was glancing at Oikawa from time to time and didn’t want to bother him but kept tabs to make sure he would be okay.

But Oikawa’s mind was far from being alright. It was an absolute mess and the one thought that caused it was of [Y/N].

Oikawa felt like he should’ve been mad at you for causing him to be distracted by what he loved the most. But instead he was more upset with himself. He was upset that he led you on and then went back to an ex that cheated on someone in the first place.

He felt like he shouldn’t have dropped his standards so low ..again.

When Oikawa saw Sakusa again during the practice match the week previous, Oikawa gloated in front of him. But when he watched Sakusa give glances to the female on Sakusa’s side of the court, he could tell the genuine feelings emitting from the male.

Ari didn’t make Oikawa feel the way he felt towards you.

Oikawa couldn’t admit that he could be loving to Ari any more and that you had been the sole person to receive those feelings. But Oikawa knew that he messed up.

Every time you would bolt away in the school hallways if he was walking towards you or when you would make sure to leave lunch early if he followed Iwaizumi to talk to Jun. There were even times that Oikawa would do his best to get you somewhere private to talk things out but you slipped through his fingers.

The moments spent with Ari simply felt like a waste of time to Oikawa. Which he immediately regretted. He regretted putting himself in that situation but he chose that path.

So as the team walked out of the hallway to get ready to board the bus back to school Oikawa felt a tap on his shoulder.

As he turned he saw that it was Ari with a solemn look on her face.

“Oikawa, I need to talk to you.”

Oikawa looked at the rest of the team and they nodded in understanding. Iwaizumi took charge and led them towards the busses.

“What’s wrong?” Oikawa noticed the tension Ari held and the way she took him towards a secluded corner away from prying eyes.

Ari wrapped her arms around Oikawa’s neck as he stood stiff in confusion.

“Are you okay, honey?” Ari lightly kissed the corner of his mouth, “How are you feeling?”

“I’ll be okay,” Oikawa stated, his arms loosely circling around her frame as she held on tight to him.

“Talk to me, let it out,” Oikawa saw the pout on her lips and at the time had thought it was cute. But he felt stoic in the present time just wanting her to get off of him.

“I’m fine. I’ll get over it,” The arms around his neck were pried off of him, “I gotta get to the bus, we’re leaving soon.”

“Oikawa?” Ari’s voice cracked a little from his attitude.

“I’ll call you tonight.”

With that Ari watched as Oikawa’s form disappeared around the corner and out of sight.

—

You sighed out loud after the phone call with Jun and slapped both of your cheeks as hard as you could.

The bosses were right outside the doorway and just gave each other a glance from the noise but shrugged it off.

This time you were determined to make the cookies better than it has been and quickly went to wash the used dishes to start anew. It was a simple recipe you knew but you could never go wrong with a good plate of fresh made cookies to cheer someone up.

As you went to work you first combined the wet ingredients in the mixing bowl and the dry ingredients sifted in a separate bowl. When the wet ingredients were mixed to the right consistency you slowly added in the dry ingredients that were combined thoroughly in small amounts as the mixer was turned on to get everything combined.

You didn’t slack in the amount of chocolate chips you put into this mix and made sure that it would be enough chocolate in each cookie.

For this you wanted to make the cookies slightly bigger than normal and portioned out the dough on the baking sheet. The oven was already warm enough and after you stuck in the cookies you pulled up a stool close enough to the oven to make sure you got the cookies out at the right time.

When you heard the timer chime that it reached the limit you immediately put on your oven gloves and pulled out the sheet of cookies.

You put them on a cooling rack and let them cool down. During that time you were content with the way they looked so far and cleaned up the mess you had made.

After the last ingredient was placed in the correct spot you checked on the cookies to see if they were cooled down enough. Once they were you transferred them in one of the to go boxes that you had kept in the back room and wrote a quick note.

“May I go ahead and leave for the day?”

“Absolutely, you have been sighing enough for one day,” The boss said with a playful grin, “I hope Oikawa likes those cookies!”

You were flustered, “They’re not for him!”

Before anyone could say anything else you rushed out the door.

The jog towards the direction of Oikawa’s house that you had remembered from a time where you both had dropped off Takeru at his home as his sister was there chatting with their mother. Oikawa could tell that you weren’t ready to meet his family and you stayed outside waiting for him to return to you.

You spotted the house as you got near and opened the gate quietly to drop off the cookies at the door. Before you could forget, you placed the handwritten note on top of the box that had his name printed neatly on the top.

A sigh of nervousness escaped your lips before you turned away from the front door and outside the gate, closing it softly.

“Please be alright,” You whispered to yourself as you clutched your bag tightly.

—

Oikawa immediately left the school once they got off the bus. Thankfully the coaches already held their speech during the bus ride and let everyone leave right as they got off the bus.

With Oikawa’s luck adding on, Ari had already been taken home by her parents. But the insistent vibration from her texts were prodding his annoyance.

But that all washed away as he entered through the gate and saw a neat package waiting at the front of the door. Oikawa gently picked it up and saw his name on the note attached and got a better idea when he saw the bakery name printed on the box.

Before Oikawa could even greet his mother, he immediately shoved his shoes off his feet and ran towards his room for some privacy. Closing the door swiftly and tossing his bags to the ground he made sure to hold the box delicately through the whole process.

He sat on his bed and placed the box in front of him.

Oikawa then peeled off the note gently and opened it up to see your handwriting neatly written.

  
  


_ ‘I know it’s not much, but I hope this helps.’ _

_ —[Y/N] _

  
  


The tears from Oikawa flooded his vision as he kept re-reading your note.

The guilt he felt was heavy on his heart.

  
  
  
  


**_Melon: Holy, I’m so sorry for the late update. I truly am! I was in the roughest writers block and I’m glad I had someone to help me figure things out to get through it. Thank you, @Nosey__Rosie._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Tiramisu

“I need to break up with you.”

A blank stare was given.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes, okay,” Oikawa shrugged as he stood up from his spot where he was leaning against one of the desks. The empty classroom was deadly silent after Ari stared at him in bewilderment. She wasn’t expecting a response like this from him. Granted the past couple of days Oikawa had been distant with Ari and as far as she was concerned, she had wanted someone else back in her life.

“You’re not going to fight back?” Ari walked behind Oikawa as he was making his leave towards the cafeteria to get some food.

“Why should I?”

The simple question caught Ari off guard, “You see! All you care about is volleyball and not our relationship. This is why I’m breaking up with you!”

Oikawa’s frustration at Ari’s pestering made him shut his mouth so he wouldn’t snap back and quickened his pace to get away from the woman.

“I should’ve never left Sakusa for you!” 

The shout from Ari made a couple of students in the hallway turn towards her and even some students peered out from their classrooms. Oikawa could only shake his head before he turned the corner and left Ari for good.

His annoyance still lingered as he grabbed his lunch. Oikawa scanned the room to see if Iwaizumi was in the building but he remembered how he was now always eating lunch with Jun. When Oikawa walked outside he spotted Iwaizumi near a tree with Jun and [Y/N].

All the emotions he felt earlier instantly disappeared as he saw your face in the distance. Oikawa watched as you and Jun had laughed at something Iwaizumi had said and you watched as your beautiful face lit up.

The gift that he received the other day was something that he would never forget. No one had ever gone out of their way to do something as special as you had done for him. A small frown graced his face as he thought about what he’d done to you. How you were there to support him during practice and even tried learning the basics.

Ari had never done that.

Oikawa took a step towards the trio and decided then to make things right.

“Hey.”

You turned your head towards the familiar voice and saw Oikawa walk up with his lunch. Your heart stopped for a moment as the sunlight kissed his face and you wanted to melt at how handsome he was at this moment.

But you snapped back into reality as Jun and Iwaizumi greeted back.

“[Y/N],” Oikawa’s smile was shy. He was standing in front of you and you hadn’t realized until that moment. He had a faint cologne that smelled wonderful and just glancing at his eyes made the barriers around your heart crumble.

Jun cleared her throat as you didn’t make any noise.

You glanced from Oikawa to Jun who gave you a look.

“Oh!” You said quickly and loudly.

The embarrassment spread all over your body as you were looking like a fool, “I’m sorry! I gotta go!”

You dashed away from the scene as the others shared a look and Jun covered her face.

  
  
  


The rest of the school day you were shaking your head embarrassingly at your actions. More so the fact that you almost let him get back into your space. Jun tried talking to you when she saw you again in the halls after you hid in the girls restroom till lunch was almost over. But you whined out that you needed to be better than to let some boy back into your heart. 

But it didn’t help when the school bell signaled that it was the end of the day and as you were about to step out of the gates of the school, you felt a tug on your arm.

You were about to smack the person who grabbed you but your actions halted when you saw Oikawa’s brown eyes that were filled with regret.

“Oikawa, I have things to do today.”

Your eyes were locked with Oikawa’s and your heart was racing as he just took in your appearance. All day he had wanted to talk to you and this was the best opportunity he could find.

“Please,” His voice broke slightly, “talk to me. Just for a moment.”

Your mouth parted open slightly from shock and all you could do was nod in response.

Oikawa brightened slightly from your reply and gently took your hand in his as he led you towards the back of the school. A few students who passed the two of you began whispering to themselves but you weren’t giving them any attention.

Your thoughts were still on the way Oikawa sounded so vulnerable just a moment ago.

As you two were in the secluded section behind the school your hand was still being held by Oikawa’s as he turned to look at you. His brown hair laid perfectly on his head and his features were void of any imperfections.

You were being poisoned by his looks and helpless to find anything that could save you.

“[Y/N],” His voice whispered out softly.

You were caught off guard as his thumb brushed against your cheek and your eyes widened.

“I’m sorry.”

“Oikawa--”

“I’m sorry for what I did to you,” He cut you off, “I took your support for granted and I regret it. I regret going to someone that didn’t even want to support me.”

The look that he gave you did make you truly believe that he meant it but you didn’t want to give back in so easily. Not after everything he had done.

“Please forgive me,” Oikawa whispered as he wrapped his arms around you. The cologne you smelled early was back in full force against your senses and you melted ever so slightly.

But the thought of seeing him with Ari and the looks she would give you during practice had made you stop coming. As Oikawa did nothing.

The thoughts of some of the team members greeting you in the hallways and asking where you’ve been had pained you every time. All because Oikawa had dropped you for someone else.

The times where Iwaizumi would ask if you were doing okay and it was all because Oikawa treated you so well one moment but in a blink of an eye found someone better.

Tears had slipped past your eyes as you thought back through the past few weeks and how it all happened so quickly. You didn’t want to forgive Oikawa so quickly and you were getting upset.

“I can’t.”

Your voice echoed.

Oikawa pulled away slowly but still had his arms around you. He saw the tears run down your face as you tried your best to wipe them away.

“I know and I understand.”

You glanced up at his face in confusion.

“I know I was asking too much from you. I realized how selfish I was being. I want to earn your forgiveness no matter what it takes.”

Oikawa kissed your cheek right then.

“I’ll do my best to make you happy again, I promise.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Melon: Oh hey! Please drink some good ol water and check out some cool stickers from kokai-island! They just came out with a whole new set!_ **

  
  
  
  



	12. Banana Bread

“And then he was all like ‘I promise’,” You exclaimed as you mustered up your best Oikawa impression.

Jun was sitting silently under the shade of the tree as you frantically explained in detail about the interaction you had with Oikawa yesterday. You were still pent up from the kiss on the cheek and how nonchalant he acted afterwards.

“Then what happened?”

“Well I stormed off of course!” You threw up your hands.

“He had the audacity to laugh at my pain and I was so frustrated trying to figure out what I needed to make for the festival. My bosses thought I was just hangry and ordered me a bunch of food to calm me down,” You plopped beside Jun as you huffed out in annoyance.

“What kind of food did you get?”

“He’s just so frustrating!” You shouted out loud, ignoring Jun’s question.

“Haven’t you had a crush on him since the beginning of middle school?” Jun said nonchalantly as she went back to reading her book. You looked at her in anger but sighed as you knew she was right.

“Well today is the day that I’m not going to like Oikawa any more,” You proclaimed as you hopped back up in determination. You wiped off any dirt that was on you, “No matter how much he tries to win my forgiveness, I’ll never do it in the name of my own sanity!” 

“Good luck with that,” Jun grinned smugly.

She had noticed the very person you were talking about running right up to the pair before you even did.

“[Y/N]!”

Jun laughed at your groan that you let out as you heard Oikawa’s voice cut through the air. When he got closer, he slung his arm around your shoulders.

“Go on a date with me!”

“No.”

“But the school festival is coming up!” 

You peeled his arm off from your shoulder, “I can’t go.”

Jun and Oikawa watched as you rushed off and when Oikawa glanced over at Jun she only shrugged her shoulders.

  
  
  


Even while you were packing up to get ready to leave school you heard the crowd of students screech loudly at Oikawa’s appearance. He was standing charmingly in front of your classroom door and you only sighed in annoyance.

While he was talking politely to the rest of your classmates you snuck out through the backdoor of the class and walked down the hallways quickly.

But that was until you felt an arm wrap around your shoulders once again.

“What?”

The annoyance from you seeped out of every pore on your body.

“Let me walk you home.”

Oikawa’s sultry voice in your ear made you almost trip as your legs wanted to give out. But you cleared your throat to gather yourself together.

“I have to go to the bakery and I’m sure you have practice,” the distant answer made Oikawa’s heart hurt slightly but he directed you towards an empty club room.

“[Y/N],” the husk in Oikawa’s tone made you weak.

He backed you up against a desk and placed both hands to the side of you.

You were trying not to sweat bullets from how close his face was to yours and you did your best to look anywhere but his lips.

“Look at me.”

He grabbed onto your chin and directed your attention back to him. Oikawa’s eyes were soft when you looked into them. All he wanted to do was take every feature of your face and burn it into his memory.

Oikawa had missed you.

He missed spending all the moments he did with you.

Oikawa wanted to make sure that every time he sees you that he would make sure to bring a smile to your face.

“Oikawa.”

He snapped back to reality.

“I-I’m not a plaything.”

Your hands were then placed on his chest and you pushed him lightly away from you. He was caught off guard at first when he was still in a daze. But quickly turned to your figure as you were just about to walk out of the door.

You felt his hand grab on to your arm and spun you back towards him.

He pulled you close to him as he still held onto your arm and placed another hand behind your neck.

“I know you aren’t,” Oikawa’s whisper was barely heard, “You’re more than that.”

Before you could even look into his eyes to make sure that he was speaking truthfully, he leaned fully into you to kiss you gently on the lips.

Your eyes widened but you melted into the kiss, fluttering your eyes shut. His soft kiss made you want more as you then wrapped your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. This is what you’ve wanted for a long time and honestly, you didn’t imagine it would actually happen.

But you hungrily obeyed his initial motion and he replied happily.

Oikawa’s arms were around your waist as you pulled away to catch a breath.

You two were breathing heavily and staring at each other to see if one person would respond to what had happened.

But a knock was heard on the door and you both parted away quickly.

“There you are, Baka-kawa! We have practice,” Iwaizumi’s voice was heard.

You quickly grabbed your school bag that was abandoned on the floor at the beginning of this venture.

“I’ll see you guys later!”

As fast as you could, you dashed away from the scene and out of school. Your cheeks were burning and the fact that Iwaizumi popped up at that moment made your embarrassment even worse.

When you got to the bakery you greeted your bosses swiftly and just went straight to work on the festival treats. You threw yourself head first just to get your mind off of the kiss.

But as you were working on the treats you couldn’t help but let your mind wander to Oikawa’s soft lips and you groaned loudly as you rubbed your cheeks harshly.

At some point during the evening one of your bosses asked if you were sick based on how your cheeks stayed red the rest of the night and you only threw them a glare in return.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Melon: One more chapter and I’m done with Oikawa’s arc! I already have a plan for Leo / Ushijima’s arc after I write Kageyama’s fic!_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked quietly towards the gyms after getting changed for practice.

“You know if you hurt her again I’m going to kick your ass.”

Oikawa smiled towards Iwaizumi, “If I ever hurt her again then I would let you beat my ass whenever you want, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi gave a look and then smacked Oikawa harshly over the head. The hit surprised Oikawa and he whined, rubbing the back of his head.

“What was that for!?”

“For last time.”


	13. Milk Bread

When it was the day of the school festival you were struggling.

You wanted to make sure everything was perfect for your booth and when you realized that you bit off more than you could chew you slumped in front of the half finished booth in a huff. The sweat tried rolling down your face but you quickly wiped it away and placed your hands over your eyes and took a deep yawn.

It was still pretty early in the morning but you could hear the students inside happily chatting about while setting up decorations for their classrooms. You admitted that you really were excited for this as most of the pastries were finished and in the warmers. But you felt like you weren’t going to stand out as you hoped.

You felt a hand place on your head after a few moments of gathering yourself and you instantly jolted up.

Jun stood there smiling at you and offered her hand, “Hey, want some help?”

“Aren’t you supposed to help with the decorations inside?” You took her hand and stood in front of her in surprise.

“Eh, they can live without me.”

Your heart warmed as you quickly embraced your friend.

“What would I do without you?”

“Probably still be sitting here like a lost puppy.”

Her chuckles made you give her a blank look.

The two of you discussed what would happen next and thankfully Jun had a lot of ideas to make things a lot better. You went back to setting things up and Jun was doing a work of art on the chalkboard you were going to be placing in front of the booth.

She had made cute doodles of animals eating pastries while you had your menu stating what would be for sale and at what price.

“[Y/N], that’s a lot of sweets for such a cheap price,” Jun said when she went back to look at the menu, her voice laced with worry.

You smiled brightly at her, “It’s okay! There’s a lot of pastries I’ve made.”

Jun looked back at you in alarm.

“Are they finished?”

“Of course!” You placed a heavy bag on the counter once you were done with the booth.

“They should be coming soon so I can get them on the display. But for now I’m going to switch out into an outfit!”

Jun looked into a bag and saw that you had placed an extra outfit in case something happened to the first one.

“I’ll take this one!”

“I’m starting to feel like you are trying to get out of the classroom activities the whole day.”

You only received a cheeky grin in response.

When the two of you changed you came back out wearing a cute maid outfit that was a base black dress and a white apron on top.

“Going for that classic look, huh?” Jun spun in place as she came out of the restroom.

You straightened out your dress and looked behind to make sure it wasn’t tucked into anything that didn’t need to be shown, “Of course!”

When you two got back to the booth you saw that your bosses were standing beside the booth with stacks of containers that held your pastries.

“Hey! Goodmorning!” One of your bosses shouted out towards you.

“Goodmorning!”

You ran up to meet with them the rest of the way, “Thank you so much for bringing them!”

“Absolutely!” Your boss said with a wide grin, “It’s a big day for you!”

The other boss was setting up the pastries in the display and giving grunts of disapproval if they thought that you shouldn’t put a pastry a certain way. After the third grunt you shot a glare at them.

“You should put the taller pastries in the bottom and the shorter ones in the top. If they’re similar sizes then put them in the same display container.”

You took their advice in consideration and did as they said. When all four of you stood in front to look at the final product you felt tears welled up in your eyes as you were happy for all the help to make your stand look great.

“Thank you guys so much,” You whispered.

The group looked back at you and pulled you into a hug.

“Gosh, you big baby,” Jun said, poking your cheek.

Your boss laughed, “You’re so cute when you get emotional.”

At that point you started wiggling out of their grasps, “You guys are mean.”

  
  
  


When it was time for the festival to start the bosses said goodbye and made their way back to reopen the bakery. You were nervously fiddling with your fingers as Jun was pumped to sell some pastries.

“They’re gonna like it you know!” Jun patted your shoulder.

“I really hope so.”

Your nervousness went tenfold as some of the students who were taking a break after decorating looked around for something to eat.

They stood a bit aways looking at the menu and looked back at the food on the display. When they saw the food there was a slight nod between the group and came forward with smiles.

“Hello! How may I help you guys?” You smiled brightly with the best service voice you could muster.

“Can we get one each of the chocolate croissant, cheese danish and strawberry tart?” One of the students had ordered for the group.

“Absolutely!”

Jun overheard the order and quickly grabbed the items. You took the money they handed and wished them a great day.

When they were still only a few feet away from the booth they had opened the bag containing their food and each took a bite.

“This is so good!” You overheard one of the female students say.

The rest nodded in agreement and walked away while continuing to eat their food. You sighed in relief from hearing what she had said and felt a little bit better about the day.

From time to time more students came up to make their orders but it wasn’t as busy as she had hoped for the day to go. It picked up more during lunch but more of the crowd were interested in the other vendors.

It helped a bit more when you had some free samples to try out and you had told Jun to go ahead to get some food while it was during lunch.

In that time, Oikawa had taken a break from his own activities from his classroom. He had hoped to scare more people in the haunted house they were doing but when students realised it was him that was in there they weren’t scared at all. Then tried to take a chance to talk to him more in the dark.

Oikawa was leaning heavily on Iwaizumi who pushed him off harshly as Iwaizumi saw Jun ordering some food.

“Jun!” Oikawa heard Iwaizumi call for her happily.

Jun turned towards the familiar voice and smiled shyly, “Hey Iwaizumi!”

“What are you doing? A maid cafe?”

“Oh no! I’m helping [Y/N] at her booth!”

Oikawa perked up when he heard that.

“[Y/N]? Booth?”

“Did she stutter, Trashykawa?”

Jun smacked Iwaizumi lightly on the arm with a slight chuckle, “Play nice!”

“I’m heading back with her food anyways if you guys wanna check it out.”

Jun led the two boys quickly through the crowds and Oikawa followed in determination. Even ignoring some of the people who called out his name. When they reached the booth they saw you talking animatedly to some students while handing them bags of the food they requested.

Oikawa stood there for a second while he saw you gently placing every pastry in their respected sleeves before putting them in a bag for the customers. He watched as you took care of every item that you had handmade.

His eyes then drifted to the pastries that were on display and saw how beautiful you had made them. Even the most simple looking cookies that people see every day at a grocery store.

“Did she make all those pastries herself?”

Jun looked away from Iwaizumi and their conversation, “Oh yeah! She talked last night about how she needed to wake up early to make them as fresh as possible.”

“It looks like she got pretty busy so I’m going to help her and let her eat some food.”

“I’ll go.”

Jun and Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa with a look of questioning.

“Here, is that apron attached?” Oikawa asked Jun quickly.

She shook her head and untied her apron then handed it to Oikawa.

Oikawa quickly put on the apron and took the food Jun had for [Y/N], “I’ll take this to her and help. You guys go enjoy the festival!”

“Are you sure?” Jun asked him.

But Oikawa was already heading towards the booth and you looked up in surprise as Oikawa walked to the back of the booth without permission.

“Wait, isn’t that Jun’s apron?” You tugged on the apron Oikawa was wearing.

  
“Here,” Oikawa handed you a plate of food, “Go and eat.”

“But there’s a line!”

“I’ll handle it,” Oikawa firmly stated and turned to the next customer in line who looked at him in surprise.

He had the most charming smile and greeted them warmly asking what they would like. You were worried at first but when you saw that he handled that first customer efficiently that was when you grumpily went to sit down.

You had eaten quickly without choking yourself and when you got back to help Oikawa you saw that the line had doubled.

“We’re running out of cake pops and tiramisu,” Oikawa turned towards you as he handed off another bag.

You nodded quickly, “Okay, I should have some more behind us!”

Oikawa looked at you in disbelief, “How much did you make?”

“A lot,” You flashed a grin then popped open a container with more sweets.

It went like this for a whole hour where the two of you worked side by side and taking as many orders as you could. But during the second hour was when you were truly running out of items and barely by the end of it you were completely wiped out of sweets.

The word of Oikawa working at a booth drew so much attention in itself and you were happy but also worried.

“Weren’t you supposed to go back to your classroom?” You placed a closed sign in front of the booth as you had no more sweets to sell and the crowd in front had disappeared.

“They’ll be okay,” Oikawa said with a smirk.

He leaned on one of the counters as he watched you start cleaning up.

“Is this why you couldn’t come to the festival with me?”

You simply nodded as you took down the displays.

“That’s good. I thought it was because you didn’t like me.”

Your actions halted, but resumed as quickly as it stopped, “And who said that I did like you?”

Oikawa placed a hand over his chest and clutched it dramatically.

“You wound me, my fair lady.”

“Good.”

You had almost everything packed away and stood on a chair to get the top decorations down. But with the exhaustion you almost slipped from trying to get a good foothold.

A pair of hands grabbed on to your waist to steady you.

“I got it,” You grumbled to Oikawa.

That was when you yelped in surprise as Oikawa lifted you from the chair and back to the ground.

“Let me finish the rest and you figure out what to do with the money.”

You were exhausted to fight back and called up your bosses.

They had told you to wait until one of them got there to grab the cash and then you can take the rest of the night to enjoy the festival. You helped Oikawa store the rest of the items away and you saw one of your bosses standing in front of the booth with a knowing smirk.

“I got the rest of it from here, kid,” They said coming around, “Go ahead and have fun!”

Oikawa grabbed your hand, “Come on.”

You let Oikawa drag you away and into the crowds as the sun began to set. It didn’t really begin to hit you until the light strings started flickering on and it became darker. It was so busy with Oikawa and you were having a lot of fun working with him.

The heat of his hand made you jump back to reality.

“Oh, Oikawa you can let go.”

You saw his floof of hair shake no.

You didn’t know where you two were going as he led you farther away from the crowd and away from the school. That moment you were just confused where he was going.

“Oikawa, should we go back?”

“It’s too loud and I want to just be with you right now.”

That answer had shut you up and let Oikawa lead you towards a park nearby.

There were lights dashed here and there in the area. Oikawa sat at a bench and patted the spot next to him.

When you sat down he took one of your hands and held it tightly.

“[Y/N]. I know I don’t deserve you but I hope that I keep proving to you every day that I’ll be worth it.”

You looked into Oikawa’s eyes as he spoke and he remained unwavered.

“Oikawa, you’re such an idiot.”

Oikawa looked at you in surprise, “W-Well I mean, yes. I get that a lot from Iwaizumi.”

You took his hand in both of yours and squeezed it lightly.

“No matter how much I try to get you out of my mind you still come back. Even though what you did hurt, I still forgive you.”

You paused for a second and let out a slight laugh.

“But you still owe me big time.”

Oikawa looked at you and took in your beautiful smile.

“I promise I’ll be there for you.”

“And I promise to be there for you too.”

He placed a hand on your cheek and leaned in close.

His gentle kiss made your heart skip and the fireworks from the school festival illuminated the sky. You both settled into each other's comfort as you watched the rest of the firework show as Oikawa wrapped an arm around your waist and you placed your head on his shoulder.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Melon: Thank you so much for being patient with this arc! I’m sorry for taking so long to update. But next will be Kageyama’s arc and next I have plans for Ushijima!_ **

**_Some inspiration that helped me through this arc:_ **

**_The love between Howl and Sophie in Howl’s Moving Castle._ **

**_Music: A LOT of Studio Ghibli music._ **

**_Bosses: Literally the owners from the bakery shop in Kiki’s Delivery Service._ **

  
  
  
  



End file.
